Help:Rules
The rules are to be followed to facilitate the use and editing of the Imperion Wiki. Everyone should read them before editing and should apply them where they haven't already been. The Wiki Rules Its forbidden to: 1) To insert/edit into Article pages/Discussion pages and or Talkpages of users, text reverences to/about or contain the following; 1.1) Racism or other forms of discrimination. 1.2) Spamming and/or advertising without the written approval of the Admins. 1.3) Texts or articles of otherwise unwanted information that have nothing to do with the Imperion Game, and its channel's of information. 1.4) Acting against in the US and EU applicable laws. 2) Violation of rules 1.1 to 1.4 lead to a immediate ban. 3) If an edit appears to be inappropriate, but was done in good faith, a Warning will be placed on the Users Talk Page. 4 warnings can be given until a final ban will be in place. 4) For further information about a ban or other punishments, users can contact the Admins. The user needs to add the username and/or used host/ip logs and explanation about the reason against the punishment and how to prevent this problem in the future. Editing *Please be considerate when editing the Imperion Wiki, and think about the edits you make; * Do they make sense? (are they on the correct page?) * Is the correct spelling applied (American English)? Namespaces * This wiki uses a number of standard namespaces, including some custom ones, these should be used appropriately at all times. Categories *Categories (if used) are located at the very bottom of the page. Pagetitles *Multiple words are to be separated by a space, this will turn translate to an underscore. *All words start with a capital letter, with the exception of smaller words e.g. of, the, and, ... *Keep the title short and meaningful. *Refrain from using questions, you are stating facts, not answering something. The Pages *Pages are divided in paragraphs, sub-paragraphs etc... *Lists are to be used sensibly. *Tabels are to have calm, non-fluorescent colors. *Everything is to have a category, even the category Everything. *When slang is often used to describe a building, it is meaningful to redirect that name to the real one. *External links are discouraged but when present, are to be placed above the category section. The Paragraphs *Use capitals when needed, e.g. "The Attack", but "The Attack of the Fighters and Bombers" *Place a space in front of and after the full title, e.g. " The Attack *Keep at least one line of white space between paragraph's *Keep the title short and meaningful. *Refrain from using questions as a title, you are stating facts, not answering something. Discussions *The best place for a discussion about a Imperion Wiki page is in the Imperion Forum Board (See Support -> "Wiki") If need be: *Discussions are to be made only on the talk page, this is found at the upper menu, next to the "edit" button. *Discussions are to be divided in paragraphs. *Replies are to be made clear by adding a ':', a reply to a reply would have 2 '::', and one on that ':::' etc... *Sign your reply with 4 tildes: ~, this adds your name(IP address or username in case of a moderator) and date of reply. E.g. ~~~~ becomes Starlaser 13:33, 13 October 2009 (UTC) Data *In case of discussion about what is correct, please see the Imperion Forum Board. *This wiki does not need articles on individuals, use the User pages for that. *Leagues are mentioned on the Leagues page. Imperion Wiki Support Team A list of all the Wiki Moderators and Administrators can be found . Imperion Wiki Support Team Hierarchy *A bureaucrat is the top of the chain. *A Administrators is above Moderators. *A Moderator is appointed by the Imperion Bureaucrat and patrols the Imperion Wiki, makes changes and helps keeping the Wiki clean. *A User is a non-registered User that can edit the Imperion Wiki. Other *The Imperion Wiki team has the right to change these rules without prior consult or warning at any time. *No announcement are made in the event of a change. Back to the Community Portal